


Silencing The Loudmouth

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan comforts Jenny. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing The Loudmouth

“Hello Jenny…”

“Megan…”

“You alright?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

Megan’s voice is soft as she moves to lead Jenny away from the crowd, noticing the tears sparkling in her eyes. 

“That man I was… seeing…”

“What did he do?”

“Dumped me.”

“That’s nothing new surely….?”

“I… trusted him. He said we were going to be… married.”

“Oh Jenny.”

Megan’s sigh was soft even as she moved to wipe tears from the girl’s cheek. 

“You don’t need a man like that… he’s not worth your time.”

“So who is?”

“Maybe someone who cares about you…. Someone who doesn’t mind the way you show them off?”

“There’s….”

“Me. Jenny… I mean me.”

“You’d do that?”

“Why not, you might be a loudmouth, but I like you.”


End file.
